Denki Kaminari/Relationships
__TOC__ U.A. High School Class 1-A Kyoka Jiro They seem to be good friends and are often seen together. The two heroes-in-training were paired together during the Battle Trial, and the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, showing to work well together. Kyoka has been very helpful to Denki at U.S.J., helping him to have more self-confidence about using his Quirk. Denki thinks that he can't fight alongside Kyoka and Momo Yaoyorozu with it, and that he isn't able to use it well, but when Kyoka forced him to he finally realized that this worry was over nothing. Though the two seem to work well together, they tend to argue quite a lot. Even more likely, Kyoka will tell Denki rude things that will put his mood down. However, Kyoka happens to enjoy Denki's brainless state, finding it uncontrollably funny. Despite that, Denki does refer to Kyoka as a friend and she seems to view him in the same light as she was hesitant to let a villain kill him. When Denki finds out about her insecurities around her music hobby, he compliments her, encouraging her to embrace her hobbies publicly, Kyoka gets flustered by his praise, but is eventually convinced to pursue her hobby. Eijiro Kirishima Since they happened to be seated behind one another in class, they became friends and often make comments to each other. They were later assigned to work together along with Katsuki Bakugo for the Provisional License Exam. They have similar, congenial personalities, although Eijiro is more boisterous compared to Denki, who is more mischievous. Proof of this friendship is that Denki is the first one to congratulate Eijiro for his hero debut defeating a villain alone while he was patrolling on his first day of Hero Work-Studies at the Fat Gum Agency, showing everyone the news of his feat. Katsuki Bakugo Denki initially did not like Katsuki, finding him to be an aggressive bully. Denki openly teases Katsuki, such as on the bus ride to U.S.J. while Katsuki angrily insulted him. Despite his teasing, Denki was intimidated by Katsuki in Final Exams Arc but agreed with his point of mastering his Quirk. As time goes on, it seems Denki has become comfortable around him and considers him a friend despite his violent tendencies and sees his determination to become a Hero is stronger than most. He even got away with calling him “Kacchan”, an affectionate nickname Izuku Midoriya addresses him by. In the Provisional Hero License Exam, it is shown that Denki sees Katsuki as a friend when he saves him and Eijiro from another student's Quirk, and respects him enough to stand up for him. Minoru Mineta Due to their shared perverted interest in girls, Denki and Minoru frequently hang out with each other. They both once played a prank on the Class 1-A girls during the U.A. Sports Festival, where they tricked them into wearing cheerleading outfits for their own personal amusement. Together, they tricked Izuku to help persuade Shota Aizawa to give them permission to use the school pool just to see the girls in their bikinis. Although they were both disappointed to find the girls wearing school swimsuits, Minoru was still appreciative that the girls were wearing swimsuits while Denki insisted that he should get some standards. Despite his interest in girls, Denki respects the girls' privacy and tells Minoru that he's taking it too far when he reveals his plans to climb the wall to spy on the girls' side of the hot springs. He was shocked when a peephole to the girls' locker room was discovered while Minoru felt it was a blessing. They have also discussed other things, such as potential Super Moves that they might develop. Denki was jealous that Minoru got a higher grade than him at the exams which meant he was more intelligent. Mina Ashido Kaminari and Mina are often seen together and are friends. They somewhat bonded due to them being the worst students in class in terms of grades. They were partners during the exam before the training camp. Hanta Sero Denki and Hanta appear to be good friends, often hanging around and talking to each other, indicating a friendship. They share a very easygoing and social personality, tending to be among some of the louder and more extroverted boys of the class. They enjoy making jokes with each other, and appear to be very comfortable around one another. Mashirao Ojiro Mashirao sits in front of Denki in class and the two are often pictured talking to each other in the background. Denki seems to have a fixation on Mashirao's tail and often plays with it and pets the hair on the end of it. The two of them appear to have become friends as the show has gone on, Denki sometimes confiding in him with certain things. Momo Yaoyorozu Denki and Momo had encountered several obstacles together, mostly during the U.S.J. attack where they fought against villains along with Kyoka. In addition, they were also together in Team Todoroki during the Sports Festival. Later on, seeing her fellows having educational difficulties, Momo suggested to help Denki and Mina with their revision. Denki and friends go to the study session, and during their time there their friendship intensifies. After the exam Denki thanks Momo for her help. It is also seen later in the manga where Denki and Momo were chitchatting and laughing on the sofa, reflecting on the fact that they are good friends. Other schoolmates Hitoshi Shinso Denki talks to Hitoshi Shinso for the first time in the Joint Training Battle. Despite Hitoshi's cold attitude, and his statement that he was not there to make friends, Denki tries to befriend him anyways. Denki even defends him when Katsuki describes him as a dead weight for the exercise due to his lack of experience. They teamed up during the first round. Denki congratulates him as his performance prevents the whole Class 1-A team being defeated by Jurota Shishida in the initial clash with the 1-B team. Even though Hitoshi thinks he was too slow in capturing Jurota and apologizes to his teammates, Denki points out that he did a good job, tells Hitoshi that he likes him and he's rooting for him to become a great hero some day. Others Seiji Shishikura Since Seiji watched the U.A. Sports Festival, he was aware of Denki's Quirk being untamed and he taunts him by saying that he can't use his Quirk because it will also hurt Eijiro Kirishima and Katsuki despite of their deformed state. Denki took those insults personally especially when Seiji stepped on Eijiro's deformed body while taunting him. He ends up underestimating Denki which lead to his defeat. References Site Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Character Subpage